


Just a T-Shirt

by sitswithcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Shiro (Voltron), its very small daddy kink but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: Lance wants to get fucked while he sleeps, Shiro is happy to do it





	Just a T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> okay so at first i was super embarrassed to write this but then i spent like .028 seconds in the shance tag and realized all of you are 1000 times more kinky than i will ever be and im okay with that  
> anyway hope you enjoy!!!  
> (also im still new to writing porn so pls be nice lol)

Shiro walks inside his bedroom to find his husband curled up under the covers already, clearly fighting to stay awake. He smiles fondly and starts stripping down his clothes, crawling into bed behind him, putting an arm around his bare stomach.

Lance shivers and rolls over to face him, “you’re cold.”

“Then come warm me up, kitten.” Shiro rests his hand on Lance’s back.

Lance snuggles closer, pressing his nose into Shiro’s neck. He closes his eyes, “I’ve missed you, Takashi. You’ve been working late so often, I don’t get to see at home anymore, only before you go to work.”

“I know, kitten, it’s been a while since I’ve come home at a reasonable hour, it’s only for another week or so, my supervisor is in town so I have to be on my best behavior and try to impress him while he’s here.”

Lance sighs, he knows his husband is doing what he can, it’s just a little frustrating. “I know, I know, but I just miss you, and the last time we had sex was so long ago.” He whines a bit.

Shiro smiles, rolling his eyes a bit, “Please, even if I did come home at a reasonable hour you’re always so tired after your own job you’d fall asleep on my dick.”

“You could continue you know,” He says, trying to play it off nonchalantly, but Shiro’s eyes widen.

“I could what?” 

Lance shifts, “you know, if I were to fall asleep while we’re doing something, you could continue, I wouldn’t be mad or anything.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, “really, you wouldn’t mind if i just used your body to get off?”

He blushes, but nods, “y-yeah, I trust you. You take care of me, you can finish if I fall asleep during sex.”

“That’s really serious, Lance, you sure about that?”

He nods, sure of himself. “Yeah, even if I fall asleep before we have the chance to fully start something, you can use me to get off.”

“Kitten, this is pretty serious, you can’t just say that and try to play it off as nothing. You’re asking me to fuck you while you’re unconscious”

“It’s just another kink, nothing too bad. It’s like when I started calling you daddy.”

“You calling me daddy is much different. This can easily slip into a very bad place, we need boundaries about this, so I know when I’m allowed and not allowed to touch you. What if we don’t have the chance to talk about it first but you’re okay with it happening, we need a communication system. You won’t always want it, you could say you do in the morning but by the time night comes and I’m home from work you might not want it anymore.”

Lance shifts, he understands completely where Shiro is coming from, this is a much more serious kink, not anything like what they’ve done before, even if they consider themselves kinky.

“We should come up with some kind of code for it then, maybe I could wear something specific that will let you know that it’s okay that night, so I won’t have to text you I could just show you.”

Shiro hums, “that might work actually.”

“Yeah, so you’ll know you can do something if you want, and if you don’t you don’t have to, I’ll be asleep anyway.”

“So what will the code be?”

“I could wear something specific, or not wear anything at all.” Lance suggests.

“That’s a good idea, you could wear a T-shirt with no underwear and then I’ll know for a fact that it’s okay to fuck you if you’re asleep.”

Lance nods, smiling, clearly excited about this. He opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by a long yawn. Shiro smiles and kisses his hair softly.

“As excited as we both are about this new thing to try, we should put it off for another day, we’re both exhausted.”

Lance nods again, pressing his face into Shiro’s neck, it’s not long until he’s in a deep sleep, his husband’s arms around him protectively. Shiro follows soon after, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Weeks go by without much of a mention of it, the talk comes up every once in awhile, reaffirming the boundaries for each other, Shiro wanting to make sure he won’t hurt Lance, or do anything he doesn’t want to do. Lance assures him every time he remembers the signal they set up, and Shiro won’t do anything that Lance doesn’t want him to do.

Lance has worn a T-shirt and no underwear to bed multiple times since the talk, almost every night since then, but Shiro hasn’t touched him, being to sleepy himself by the time he comes home for work, or simply just not in the mood.

 

Almost a month after the initial conversation Shiro comes home later than usual, he doesn’t feel as tired as he normally does after a day like that. He kicks off his shoes at the front door and makes his way to his bedroom, finding Lance already asleep under the covers. 

Shiro smiles, his husband is adorable, even when he’s asleep. He strips down to his underwear, tossing his work clothes into the pile for the dry cleaners and makes his way to the bathroom and quietly washes his face and brushes his teeth, by the time he’s done with his night time routine he still feels wound up, not ready for bed yet.

He walks out of the bathroom, shutting off the light behind him. He pulls back the covers to get in next to Lance, thinking about just trying to force himself to sleep, or read a book or article on his phone until he’s ready to sleep. As he’s about to get on the bed he notices what Lance is sleeping in.

T-shirt with no underwear.

Shiro bites his lip, it has been a while since they’ve done much of anything sexual, and Lance remembers the dress code they made, and he’s made that very clear that he does want it when he wears this.

Shiro pulls back the covers completely, Lance rolls over onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow, nuzzling it in his sleep. He puts one hand on the back of his kitten’s thigh, rubbing gently. Lance is a pretty deep sleeper, he knows he won’t wake up anytime soon, and this is exactly what he wants.

He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube they keep there, bringing it open and popping the cap. He tries to stay as quiet as he can, not wanting to wake Lance up, heavy sleeper or not, too much movement and noise, he’s bound to wake up.

He pours a generous amount on three of his fingers before pushing the tip of his index inside of Lance, letting him adjust to the new intrusion. His body is completely relaxed and open for Shiro, there’s little to no protest about the finger as he pushes it all the way in.

He takes his time prepping his boy, wanting to make sure he’s as stretched as possible. He doesn’t want to hurt Lance at all.

He pushes in a second finger, slow and steady. Lance shifts a bit in his sleep, turning his head around before settling again, still fast asleep.

“Such a good boy for me.” Shiro says softly, it’s out of habit mostly, since Lance can’t actually hear him. “My precious boy, so open for me, even when asleep.” 

He rests his other hand on Lance’s hip, fingers just under the T-shirt, that Shiro has now noticed is his own. He strokes him gently, wanting him to stay relaxed and calm as he stretches him, moving the two fingers inside of him slow, spreading him apart as much as he can.

After a few moment Shiro pushes in his third finger. Lance shifts when he does, letting out a small noise in his sleep. Shiro stops for a moment, stilling his fingers and rubbing Lance’s side until he settles down again.

Once Shiro is sure Lance is back in a deep sleep he starts to move them again, still going slow, spreading his fingers open inside of Lance so he’ll be thoroughly stretched out. He takes his time on this one, he has all night to do this.

It’s a few minutes before he finally pulls his fingers out, sitting back up to take his underwear off. Lance makes a small noise in his sleep at the loss of Shiro’s fingers inside of him. He rolls over in his sleep, spreading out like a sea star on the bed.

Shiro turns back around and smiles softly at his husband, he always spreads out like this when he’s alone on the bed, and frankly it’s adorable.

He gets back on the bed and rolls a condom on himself, usually Lance likes to do this part, mostly because he’s kind of a cock whore, and likes to touch Shiro as much as possible.

He adds a bit of extra lube, wanting to make this as smooth and painless as possible for Lance, even if he’s asleep. Shiro pulls Lance closer to him, trying to position him in a way where he won’t get uncomfortable and wake up. He manages to get him just right, bending his long legs in a way where it’s comfortable for the both of them.

He lines himself up and pushes inside of Lance, going as slow as he can manage. He lets out a quiet groan, he’s usually quiet during sex anyway, letting out nothing more than groans and a few soft moans here and there, Lance prefers when he’s vocal, but it’s not really in him.

He pushes himself in all the way, stopping once he’s at the hilt. He gives Lance time to adjust, not that he needs much time to adjust, the only reaction he’s gotten from Lance so far is his head turning to get more comfortable on the pillow, and a quiet sleepy noise.

At first he’s slow, wanting to make all of this last as long as he can, Lance loose and pliant under him. Lance is never like this, as much as Shiro loves his husband when he’s loud and squirmy and sometimes tries to take control himself, it’s nice to be in full control like this, every move he makes is his decision and Lance takes it.

Lance makes a few noises in his sleep, little whimpers here and there, a few small moans. He doesn’t move much, but Shiro can tell he’s turned on in his sleep, he must be having a dirty dream because of this.

The longer he fucks him the harder it gets to keep the slow pace, as much as he wants to drag this on, there’s only so long a man can hold himself back. He picks up speed, gradually going faster and just a bit harder.

He dips his head down and kisses Lance’s neck softly, in a weak attempt to put a gentle touch down and keep Lance asleep. Soft kisses quickly turn to Shiro sucking on Lance’s neck, pushing the shirt down and finding a spot that’ll be easily covered up and sucking a dark mark there.

Lance turns his head under him, he’s starting to move a bit, but Shiro holds him down, rubbing his sides gently to try and calm him back to sleep. Lance’s noises don’t stop, they don’t get much louder, but they’re much more frequent.

Shiro bends over to get a bit more leverage and fuck him faster, he feels Lance’s dick press up against his stomach, very much hard. He smiles and leans down further, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s neck, it makes him feel a lot better knowing for sure Lance is enjoying this as much as he is.

Shiro doesn’t let up at all, he’s almost at the edge of his own orgasm, and can feel Lance’s cock pressed against his stomach, knowing if he were awake he’d be begging Shiro to touch him. 

Lance tips his head back and shifts, slowly starting to wake up from his dream. At first he’s a little disoriented.

“‘Kashi?” He says, still groggy, he’s horny, and feels his husband’s body above his own.

Instead of replying verbally Shiro shifts himself at a better angle and thrusts in a bit harder, hitting just the right spot inside of Lance. Lance arches his back and bucks up as best he can before Shiro pushes his hips down.

“D-Daddy!” Lance moans loudly, now fully aware of what’s going on. His body is still slow from sleep, even if his mind knows what’s going on. He stays fully lax under him, letting Shiro man handle him into the positions he wants.

Shiro presses a kiss right under Lance’s ear, “fuck, kitten I’m not gonna last long, I’ve been doing this for a while.” he grunts.

Lance moans, “f-fuck that’s so hot, you used me while I was asleep.”

Shiro barely lasts another minute before he pushes all the way inside of Lance and spills inside the condom. He snakes his hand down and wraps it around Lance’s cock, only jerking it a few times before Lance moans loud and comes all over his hand.

They lay there like that for a few minutes, Shiro on top of Lance like this. Eventually Shiro sits back and pulls out of Lance, taking off the condom and throwing it away. He pulls the T-shirt Lance is wearing off and uses it as a rag to wipe the two of them off, he’ll wash it tomorrow anyway.

Lance smiles up at his husband, “you take such good care of me, Daddy.”

Shiro leans down and kisses him softly, “I try to, kitten. I take it you liked that then?”

He nods, “I loved it, I was having such a nice dream, and then I woke up and you were fucking me, exactly like how my dream was, it was so good, and I was already so close to the edge. I loved it Takashi, did you like it?”

Shiro nods, laying down next to him, pulling Lance close for a cuddle. “Yeah, fuck yeah. It was great, you were lax underneath me, I could pull you around and move you into whatever position I wanted and you just let it happen, I mean, you usually just let it happen but it just felt different like this.”

Lance turns and nuzzles his nose into Shiro’s neck, “we can do it again sometime, but talk more about it tomorrow, ‘m still tired.”

“Goodnight, kitten.” Shiro presses a soft kiss to his husbands forehead.

“Night, ‘Kashi.” Lance mumbles out, quickly drifting off into a deep sleep, Shiro not that far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!!  
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> the stripper au is coming okay, its turning out to be a lot longer than i expected it to be and the klance roadtrip au is coming too but that is gonna take a much longer time, but i promise theyre in the works!


End file.
